Eria Kanrei
Eria Kanrei (寒冷 エリア Kanrei Eria) is the eponymous "Queen of Monsters" who lives in the Kanrei Shrine. Yumi Murasaki, Sutorei, Hitori and Mystical Ikimono are her creations. General Information Personality Because of being betrayed by an evil God (later revealed to be Akira Kurogane) and alienated by humans after becoming a monster, Eria is a melancholic individual who resents the world and often laments about her lost humanity. In Destructive Force Monster, she's quite friendly and polite, even after knowing that the heroines are there to stop her. She's fully aware she's going to let her monsters (most of them feed on humans) roam around Kuusou no Sekai and realizes it's a horrible thing to do, but considers it needed for the sake of her revenge, after how she was ostracized. Eria is also proud of her ability to create and transform monsters, and will not tolerate being looked down upon. Apparently she is very caring towards her monsters and outcasts, as seen in her treatment of Katame. Abilities ;Create monsters, turn people into monsters Eria has the ability to create any type of monster, from typical Japanese youkai (Hakutaku Yumi Murasaki) to western monsters (Wendigo Mystical Ikimono and Zombie Sutorei). She can also turn humans into monsters, because she transformed Katame, a human, into a cyclops. She also has the power to mutate certain body parts into looking monstrous, like transforming Hane Utsukushi's wings into a black color. Character Basis Name Her first name, Eria (エリア) is the latin word for "orchid" It also means "area" in Japanese. Her last name, Kanrei (寒冷) means "cold", "coldness", or "chilliness" in Japanese. Design Eria was originally going to be called "Kiri Kuroi". Still a monster princess, she had the ability to create dark magic using a corrupted cherry blossom tree. Eria has some similarities to Shinki, from the Touhou Project. They're treated as demons and revered as rulers by some. While Eria is treated as the "Queen of Monsters", Shinki is the ruler of Pandemonium. They can also create monsters of their kind. Also, Eria adopted Katame, a human turned youkai, which is loosely based on a popular Touhou fanon theory that Shinki adopted Alice Margatroid, who's also a human turned youkai. Background Information Not much is known about Eria, except that she used to be a shrine maiden and she was in charge of several monsters. Also, she was the one who adopted the one-eyed human Katame and transformed her into a cyclops. Eria adopted her as her child, made her the heir to her kingdom, and bestowed upon her great powers that no other human could have, such as awakening people's traumas and great endurance. One fateful day, she was transformed into a monster by Akira Kurogane. This made her an outcast between humans, so she was exiled. She used her newfound powers to transform others into monsters, such as Hane Utsukushi. Before the events of Destructive Force Monster, Katame was left in charge of Eria's remaining monsters in the Northeastern Island. Ever since she’s been raising up monsters in this new land to one day attack Kuusou no Sekai for what they did to her and Eria, but that's another story. Role Destructive Force Monster There are monsters lurking around a shrine in the top of an isolated mountain. Even though Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Haru Akaito originally wanted to find about about the fallen meteorite in the Jungle, they cannot ignore the monsters. After reaching the mysterious shrine and defeating all of her monsters, Eria is already waiting for them. She introduces herself politely and explains that most of the monsters seen through the course of the story are her creations and that she let them roam free because she wants to turn the world into a desolate hell, for what Akira and the humans did to her. Miko and Ritsuka are enraged that Eria caused an incident for such a reason while Haru tries to convince that not all humans are that bad, but Eria insists that it's too late for her. In the end Eria is defeated and forced to give up on her plans for the time being. Unconquered Album She does not appear in the album, but it's revealed that she was the one who adopted Katame and transformed her into a cyclops. The queen adopted her as her child, made her the heir to her kingdom, and bestowed upon her great powers that no other human could have. Ever since Katame has bowed to continue what Eria couldn't do in Destructive Force Monster and wants for her monsters to roam around Kuusou no Sekai and terrorize the land. Since Katame is defeated, in the end she has to give up on her plans. Ancient Rain Road It is revealed in this album that she may have been the wife of the late Orcus Inferna, Kooya Senshi's mentor and surrogate father. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Destructive Force Monster Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Ancient Rain Road Category:Final Bosses